Cody's Choice: Goodbye Doesn't Seem Like Forever
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody Maverick meets a long-lost cousin and asks him to move back to Shiverpool, but it means leaving Pen Gu Island forever, but it doesn't seem like forever. Hope you like this story! Give me great awesome reviews on this one!
1. The Visitor and the Jaw Dropping News

Cody's Choice/Goodbye Doesn't Seem Like Forever

by: Terrell James

Summary: A new penguin from Antarctica comes to visit Cody Maverick and is thinking about sending him back home to Shiverpool and leave Pen Gu. This would be the most dramatic fanfic for the spring of 2008. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The Vistor and the Jaw-Dropping News

It's been 3 months since Cody Maverick lived in Pen Gu Island and on a sunny, afternoon of surfing the waves, Cody sets himself down to relax and enjoy watching the waves. Looking at the sky, Cody thinks about his new life in Pen Gu when he heard Chicken Joe calling out his name.

"Hey, Cody!" Joe said.

Cody looked up and saw Joe and said 'Hi' back, then stands up and gives him a greeting handshake and knuckle touch.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Cody.

"You know, not much. Me and the Pen Guans are checking on you and see how you were." Joe answered.

"Doing just fine, man." Cody said. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm cool." Joe answered.

"It's been about 3 months since I've came to Pen Gu and it feels like home to me, you know?" said Cody.

"Yeah, I know. We've been family for so long." said Joe.

"What would it be like if I wasn't there?" asked Cody.

Joe said, "That would be devasting, dude. Things won't be the same. We would miss you too much. Even me, man."

"I would miss you, too." said Cody.

10 minutes later, a whale comes around the ocean and a penguin sees Cody and Joe below. The young penguin got off the whale and sees the two.

"Hello." said the young penguin.

Cody and Joe turned and saw the penguin who looks like Cody, but different. Spiked hair, green eyes and a little taller. Cody got a closer look at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Remy." the young penguin said.

"I'm Cody Maverick and this is my friend, Chicken Joe." greeted Cody.

"What's the haps, man?" asked Joe.

"Doing okay." answered Remy.

"So where you from?" asked Cody.

"I arrived to Shiverpool about 9 1/2 months to a year now and moved there." said Remy.

"I'm from Shiverpool, too." Cody said.

Remy gasped and said, "Dude, I'm your cousin."

Cody dropped his beak and said, "Seriously? I mean, we don't look anything alike."

"I don't know. I think you do." Joe said.

Cody and Remy looked at each other and lean towards each other and both said, "Maybe."

"Anyway, I'm about to check on the Pen Guans for a while. Be seeing you, Cody." said Joe.

"Okay, see ya." said Cody.

"Nice meeting you, Remy." Joe said.

"You, too, man." Remy said.

Joe went to the forest, leaving Cody and Remy time to socialize and giving out big news.

"I've heard about your mom's death. I'm really sorry, man." Remy said.

"It's cool. I've been over it for 3 months now." said Cody.

"Yeah. Well, I was sent here to tell you that you might be moving back home to Shiverpool." Remy said.

Cody looked at Remy shocked and said, "Excuse me? Are you saying I should move out of Pen Gu Island?"

"If you want to. If not, it's okay." Remy said.

"I don't know, man. I mean, are you serious about this?" asked Cody, shockingly.

"Well, kinda. Just think about it and let me know. Do you have a place to spend 2 nights? I kinda like this place." Remy said.

"Someone in Pen Gu might help you. Just follow all the way to the forest and head to North Beach and you'll find some locals here." Cody said.

"Cool. Thanks." Remy said, as he runs off. Looking shocked, Cody was very unsure about leaving Pen Gu Island and how's he going to tell his friends. Hours later, Cody went to North Beach and gives his friends the news and everyone was in a total state of shock and emotions.

"You're leaving Pen Gu?" asked Lani.

"I don't know." said Cody.

"Why would you do this, mate. We've been family for a long time." Rory said.

"It's only been 3 months, man. Get a grip." Gizmo said. "What the heck would possess you into thinking about moving back to Antarctica? I've found you for at least, I don't know, 3 1/2 months."

"My long-lost cousin showed up and said he wanted me to move back to Shiverpool. I don't want to move, either, but on the other hand, I have been missing it for months, but it was, like, massive isolation when I was a kid. My life in Pen Gu has been great. I got to live out my dream and I can't just throw it all away." said Cody, worried. "What should I do?"

"Tell your cousin we need you." said Joe.

"I just need some time to think and see what happens. If I stay, I would feel right at home, but If I go, there will be a possibility of never coming back." said Cody.

"We're gonna give you time to think, but please, think about staying here." said Lani.

"I'll try." said Cody.

As Cody walks away, his friends are starting to get worried.

"I don't we can handle Cody leaving. You know how long I've been waiting for a friend?" asked Joe.

"10 years?" asked Rory.

"No, man. 14 years." answered Joe.

"Maybe we should think about what's best for him." said Tatushi. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't respect his honor and his decision?"

"You've been reading the fortune cookies when we weren't looking, were you?" asked Gizmo.

"Sorta." Tatushi said, softly.

As sun sets down on the horizon, Big Z sees Cody and knows about him leaving Pen Gu for good. Z went to Cody and said, "So I heard you're moving out of Pen Gu."

Cody looks at him and said, "Maybe. I can't leave here. I love this place. It's like family."

"I know. I wanted you around since I saw you. I don't think you'll be leaving us." said Z.

"I know, man. I just want to think for a while, okay?" asked Cody.

"All right. Since you're almost 18, I guess you're old enough to make your decisions. I gotta be somewhere. See ya." said Z.

"See ya." said Cody, as he looked out on the sunset and becomes a little upset.

The next morning, Rory, Z, Lani, Tatushi, Gizmo and others were around the beach, thinking about which topics are good.

"What if the kangaroo calls it a Riley insted of a Joey?" asked Rory.

"Because we wouldn't tell the difference. Besides, it's Chicken Joe's name. Why does it always stay like that in Austraila?" asked Gizmo.

"Everyone's name is Joe, right?" asked Rory.

"Good point." said Gizmo.

Joe looked very bewildered and gloomy about Cody leaving Pen Gu and Lani asked him, "You thinking about Cody?"

Joe looked at her and said, "Pretty much. I don't want him to go."

"I know. Us, neither. Whatever decision he made, we can understand, right?" asked Lani.

"Yeah, I guess we can handle it." said Joe.

Cody came up to them, looking moody and emotional and sits next to Lani. Lani asked, "What's wrong, Cody?"

Cody sighs heavily and said, "I'm leaving."

Joe, Rory, Big Z, Lani and others were shocked, upset and had their beaks dropped as Cody became very sad.

"You're leaving Pen Gu Island?" asked Gizmo.

Cody nodded his head with his eyes closed with tears in his eyes while the others looked upset.


	2. The Last Goodbyes

Chapter 2: The Last Goodbyes

"You already decided?" asked Rory.

"Remy told me that I should spend more time with him, to get to know him better and convinced me to move back. So, I'm very sure about it." said Cody.

"I am so speechless, dude." said Joe.

"I want to stay here as much as you guys want me to, but I haven't been back to Shiverpool after my mom's funeral. I was having a hard time dealing with it, but I've been over it for a while." explained Cody.

"So, did Remy give a day of leaving?" asked Mike.

"I leave Friday morning." said Cody.

"Today's Wednesday, ain't it?" asked Gizmo.

"Yeah. I guess." said Cody.

Hours later, Cody walked across the forest and saw the Pen Guans looking upset and Joe walks in looking very upset.

"I'm sorry, Joe." said Cody.

"How could you say you're leaving?" said Joe.

"It's not my choice. Remy asked me to move back." said Cody. "I don't know if I'm leaving or not."

"We would really miss you, man." Joe said, mournfully.

"Dude, I'll miss you, too." said Cody. "I just don't know what to do."

Remy walked over to see Cody and saw Joe, then said, "Hey. What's going on?"

"Not a lot." said Cody.

"So, we meet again. How's it going, Joey?" asked Remy.

"Okay. Why did you tell Cody that he should leave Pen Gu?" asked Joe.

"Well, I kinda told him we should hang out together and just to get to know him better. I thought you should be cool with it." Remy answered.

"We're not really okay with it." said Joe.

"Don't worry. He doesn't have to go, if he doesn't want to." said Remy. "I'm just giving him time to think."

"Maybe we should do stuff together before he leaves. How about it?" said Joe.

"That would be a good idea." said Remy.

As the days went by, Remy, Cody, Joe, Z, Rory, Tatushi, Gizmo and others were surfing, making goodbye gifts and start to socialize with each other. As Thursday evening comes, Cody, Rory, Z, Gizmo, Tatushi, Joe, Remy, Lani and others were sitting around a campfire, talking to each other.

"So, Rory, what's it like in Australia?" asked Remy.

"That's what me and Gizmo would like to know." said Cody.

"Australia is known for great experiences. My hometown is in Bells Beach. It's about 200 miles away from either Sydney or Melbourne and it's also 215 miles from Antarctica. My persona is a laid-back, carefree, friendly penguin. However, when I saw Shiverpool for the first time, there were other penguins, like myself, who are rockhoppers, only shorter hair. Mine's kinda longer. When I first saw you, I felt as if you were my cousin. Australia a cool place. The continent is big, like Antarctica." Rory said.

"Well, that's cool." said Remy.

"So, Tatushi, what's it like in Japan, dude? I bet that's a cool place." said Cody.

"It is. My hometown in a Kugenuma, Japan. It has a view of the mountain, and bloom trees. A good place to surf the waves. Sometimes, I feel isolated in my world. But, when I saw other penguins, like you, I have a serious honor and respect for you. And for that, I thank you." said Tatushi.

"I bet it's pretty cool." said Remy.

"So, Joe. What's it like living in the U.S.A.? That's what I would like to know." said Cody.

"Okay. I've lived in the Midwestern United States. I lived in Wisconsin my whole life. I surfed the waves in Lake Michigan, even though I lived in Sheboygan. Anyway, the whole lake was ginormously huge. I have midwestern roots. I love corn and kittens. Obviously, my surfboard is a corn board, because of my inspiration of going through these corn fields." said Joe.

"I see. And how did you meet Cody?" asked Remy.

"Well, when we left Shiverpool, Cody was following this whale and I saw him falling off and I stepped in, caught him with my board and the rest is history. We have the same things in common, sometimes. We're like brothers from different roots with the same dream; surfing. We have our persona in being cool guys." said Joe.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." said Cody.

"We'll miss you, too, Cody." said Lani.

Everyone gathered around Cody and gave him a group hug. Joe came to Cody and gave him a goodbye present.

"Dude, this is for you. I made a necklace for you to replace your Big Z necklace. Look at the initials in it." said Joe.

Cody looked at the front that says, "C.J. and C.M" and said, "Thanks, man."

Cody and Joe gave each other and big hug and Z came up and said to him, "I wish you didn't have to go, man. I found another one of my Big Z necklaces in the cave. I want you to have it."

Cody looked up to Big Z with tears in his eyes and said, "Thank you, man."

They both gave each other a hug and Remy said, "Well, gotta get some rest. We leave at sunrise. Thanks, guys."

"Good night." said Cody."

Everyone said good night to Cody as they went to sleep in the beach. Later that night, Cody was awake, looking at the moon and the waves in Pen Gu, thinking that he shouldn't go back home.


	3. Cody's Decision

Chapter 3: Cody's Decision

The next morning, Cody and Remy were awake and they headed to North Beach as they saw the penguins, and other species with a banner saying "We'll miss you, Cody." Cody looked at the banner and felt a little emotional.

"We just want to wish you the best." said Mike.

"I wish you didn't leave." said one penguin.

"I wish I didn't leave, either." said Cody.

"Every penguin has their dreams about being a surfer and over the years, we've seen talented surfer penguins do what they want to do and live by their dreams. You stand out from the crowd, so for that, me and Kelly want to thank you." said Rob Machado.

"You guys rock." said Cody.

"What do you expect? We're pro surfers." said Kelly Slater.

Gizmo comes up to Cody and says, "I wish you didn't have to go. I hope we'll see each other again, man."

"I know. Me too, man." said Cody.

"Maybe you can drop off for a visit?" asked Gizmo.

"Of course. I love you, bro." said Cody.

"I love you, too, man." Gizmo said, tearfully.

Gizmo and Cody give each other a hug and asked everyone, "Would you please take care of Gizmo for me?"

Big Z came up to Cody and said, "We'll look out for him for you."

Cody smiled and said, "Thank you."

Joe came up to Cody and said, "We're gonna be friends for life, right?"

"Always." said Cody.

Joe and Cody gave each other knuckle touches and a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." Joe whispered, tearfully.

"I'll miss you, too, man." Cody whispered, tearfully.

When the whale came by, Remy said, "Whale's here. Let's go."

Cody walked through the whale and looking back on the penguins and started to sigh heavily. He hopped in on the whale and went on the back. The penguins waved him goodbye and Cody waved back as the whale took off.

"You know, I think we're gonna get along just fine, you know? I can't wait till we get back to Shiverpool." said Remy.

Cody sat down with his legs crossed, looking depressed. Remy asked,"What's wrong?"

Cody sighs and said, "I don't think I want to go home."

"What? Why?" asked Remy.

"I can't leave Pen Gu Island. It's home, to me." said Cody.

"I gotta admit, you do have a point. Your friends are really nice and they seem to like you a lot. But, I thought you're okay with going back to Shiverpool. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" said Remy.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings and didn't want you to think I'm choosing Pen Gu over coming home." said Cody.

"Dude, it's not my choice. It's what you want to do. What do you want to do?" asked Remy.

Cody looked at Remy with tears in his eyes, then said, tearfully, "I want to go back to Pen Gu Island. It's my home."

"Then, go. If you feel if that's your home, then you should go." said Remy.

"What about you?" asked Cody.

"I'll be fine, if I move in with you." said Remy.

"You can come with me if you want." said Cody.

"If that will get us to get to know each other on an deeper level, then, we should try it." said Remy.

Cody and Remy got on their surfboards and surfed their way back to Pen Gu Island. Later, one penguin saw Cody and Remy surf back to Pen Gu Island, then Lani saw two penguins, got a closer look, and sees Cody and Remy. Lani went down the beach and sees Cody and Remy walking down to shore.

"Cody. I thought you're going home." said Lani.

Cody came up to Lani and said, "I am home."

Lani came up to Cody and hugs him tightly, then says, "I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." said Cody.

Mike, Rory and Tatushi went around the beach and saw Cody, very surprised. They went over and said, "You're back."

"I'm staying here." said Cody.

Rory was so happy, he came up to Cody and gave him a big noogie. "I would really miss you if you went away, mate." said Rory.

"I would miss you too, man." said Cody.

Cody looks at Mike and said, "Do you still like me?'

"Of course. After everything you've been through, I still feel as if you have friends here. We're all glad you've decided to stay." said Mike, happily.

"This is an honor to see you here to stay." said Tatushi, then bows down.

Cody saw Gizmo and he called his name, then Gizmo looks at him and runs up to see him. Gizmo runs up to hug him and they hugged each other.

"I knew you would come back. Joe and Z didn't think so, but I did." said Gizmo.

"I'll be here forever because Pen Gu Island is my home." said Cody.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Gizmo.

Everyone in Pen Gu saw Cody and Remy and were all so happy to see Cody coming back to Pen Gu and everyone was filled with emotion and happiness. They were happy when they heard Cody's staying in Pen Gu island.


	4. Friends for Life

Chapter 4: Friends for Life

Hours when Cody returned to Pen Gu Island, he went around the forest looking for Chicken Joe and to give him good news. He saw Joe looking sad and depressed after Cody's almost departure.

"Hey, Joe." Cody called out.

Joe looked behind and with a gasp of shock and relief, saw Cody. He came up to Cody and said, "Dude, I thought you're going home."

"Buddy, I am home. I'm here to stay. I'm not gonna leave my best friend behind." said Cody.

Joe's eyes filled with tears and said, "Dude, I'm so glad you're back."

Joe and Cody gave each other a hug and the Pen Guans came around and saw Cody and chanted Cody's name.

"No matter what happens, we're gonna be friends forever." said Cody.

"We're gonna friends for life, man." said Joe.

"I wanna give you this." said Cody, as he handed his Big Z necklace.

"Dude, you didn't have to." said Joe.

"I wanted to, anyway. I've got a back-up necklace, anyway." Cody said.

Joe looked at it and turned to Cody and said, "Thanks, man."

Later on, Cody and Joe went to Big Z's hut and Big Z sees Cody and became surprised. Big Z came down and saw Cody. Then Z said, "So, you're back."

"I'm back home." said Cody.

"You've been home the whole time, have you?" asked Z.

"Of course. I don't want to leave my dream and my life behind, man." said Cody.

"I'm so happy that you're not leaving. Nothing would be the same without you." said Z, tearfully, voice breaking.

Cody's voice breaks and said, "The past 3 months, you've been like a father and a brother I've never had before."

Cody and Z gave themselves a big hug with tears in their eyes. Remy, Joe and others came to the beach and sees Cody and Z.

"That's so sweet." said Remy.

Cody and Z turned around and saw Remy, Joe and everyone and laughed. Cody said, "Well, are we doing anything tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. We're having a fireworks show and a welcome back home party, even though you didn't leave." said Lani.

"That's awesome." said Cody.

2 hours later, the party was cooking up a storm. The music was playing, everyone was surfing and everyone was having fun. Cody, Joe, Remy, Lani and Gizmo were surfing and dancing and just having fun. After the afterparty, the penguins and everyone sat down for fireworks. Joe and Z sat next to Cody and Remy and started to socialize.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Lani.

Cody looks at her and said, "Absolutely beautiful."

"I'm really glad you're staying in Pen Gu Island. We would be really depressed if you leave." said Joe.

"After I saw you, I thought as if you really wanted Cody to stay here. So I thought he should stay here." said Remy.

"Thanks, Remy." said Z.

As they looked at the fireworks, the radio was playing Jonas Brothers' "When You Look Me in The Eyes" as Cody and his friends reminisced his adventures and experiences.

_If the heart is always searchin'_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right_

_When you're right here by my side_

_And when you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting _

_to be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right_

_When you're right here by my side_

_And when you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_More and more, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's all right (all right)_

_When you're right here by my side (By my side)_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_Oh, I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

As the song goes on, Cody looks at the sky and thinks about his experiences he has with his friends, then looks at Joe, Z, Rory, Lani and Remy and said, "It's so great to be home."

Joe looks at Cody and said, "Friends forever."

Cody laughs and says, "Not forever, for life, man."

Cody, Joe, Z, Lani, Rory, Tatushi, Gizmo and Remy gave each other knuckle touches and big hugs and continued looking at the fireworks and the full moon as Cody realizes that the home he resides is his life.


End file.
